Love Between a Student and Teacher
by 3BFFs
Summary: When Crow comes to visit the Special Zone romantic feelings start to grow within Jiro. When Crow starts to realize these feelings as well will their love bloom? Or will it be left to wither away due to their status as student and teacher. Rated T for the use of alcohol and cursing
1. Feelings, a Club, and a Kiss

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a CrowXJiro fic. If it isn't up your alley then please do not read it and comment negatively on it. Enjoy the first CrowXJiro fic.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but if I did own it then Mimiko wouldn't be able to be with Jiro because he's with Crow not Alice.

* * *

Jiro looked to the horizon, a smile on his face as he watched the sun sink lower into the sky. Jiro enjoyed the soothing feeling of darkness falling on his tingling body from being in the sun for an hour. Jiro was waiting for his teacher and friend Crow, who was comming to the Special Zone to see how Jiro was doing and to get some medicine for the Dark Princess of the North. Jiro felt bad for the poor Princess for he knew all too well how having a high fever was, but he was happy that he was going to see Crow again. He listened as the train slowed to a halt letting off a bit of steam as it stopped. Jiro stood and looked for his friend through the crowd. Jiro found him and steadied his unbalanced teacher. Crow thanked him before they hugged eachother. Jiro felt a surge of electricity run through his spine, but didn't make it obvious to Crow. He didn't want to make things strange for his good friend. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen Crow for a while. Yeah that's probably it, Jiro must have missed Crow so much that he was immagining things. Crow too felt something, but didn't take notice to it. He was too busy trying not to vomit after standing on a moving train for a few hours. He had kindly given up his seat to a very pregnant woman, but after an hour of standing he was regretting his decision. He looked over and smiled at the waddeling woman who was holding hands with someone Crow assumed was her husband or at least her boyfriend.

"It seems as though you get taller every time I see you Jiro," Crow said as he let go of Jiro. Jiro felt a little empty when Crow pulled away, but pushed the feeling aside as he looked at Crow. He definitely looked the same as when Jiro left only he was an inch or two taller.

"It seems that you get shorter each time I see you," Jiro replied. Crow chuckled a bit before taking his suitcase. Jiro took the other one and led Crow to the exit, a smile never leaving his face and a warm and fuzzy feeling never leaving his heart.

* * *

After Crow and Jiro put Crow's suitcases in Jiro's room, the two Old Bloods left to have a night on the town. Jiro decided to leave his coat and hat at home because it was a hotter night and it would probably limit his movement. As for Crow he wore a simple black shirt like Jiro's and a pair of dark blue pants. His hair was tied up as usual except with a dark blue ribbon tied into a bow. Jiro had somehow snuck a peak at Crow while he had his shirt off and couldn't get the image of that gently toned torso out of his mind.

'How could I think such lecherous thoughts about Crow, he's not only my friend, he's my teacher. No student should think about their teacher in such a way,' Jiro thought as he walked next to Crow. Jiro stopped when he noticed Crow had stopped. Jiro looked and noticed that Crow's attention was drawn to a not so busy night club. When Crow realized that he was absolutely fixated on a building he blushed a deep red color. Jiro noticed this and immediately thought of how cute Crow looked. Visions of Crow acting all cutesy and calling him Jiro-kins came to Jiro's head, causing him to slap himself. Crow looked shocked at his friend's actions and immediately stood infront of Jiro, who was nursing his injured cheek.

"Are you alright Jiro? Why on Earth did you slap yourself?" Crow asked as he helped Jiro make the stinging sensation in his cheek dissappear. Jiro felt his skin tingle from Crow's thouch and wondered why that was after Crow had turned around, intent on going in. The sign read "Aphrodisiac" and Jiro had a feeling he knew why.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he and Crow sat down in a booth and waited for a server to come by. Jiro knew he wanted red wine, but was unsure as to what Crow wanted. He had never seen Crow drink before and Crow had never seen Jiro drink before meaning Crow was about to get a taste of what a drunken Jiro was like.

* * *

Crow stared at Jiro, amazed by how much alcohol the latter managed to drink. Jiro was working on his fifth lemon and coconut martini. Jiro had decided earlier in the night to prove to Crow how daring he could be so he ordered a random drink off the drink list, he really enjoyed it and before he knew it he was drunk. And I mean dead drunk, drunk to the point where he couldn't think nor speak without slurring some of his words, hiccuping, or stuttering.

"Y-You know Crow, I was just thinkin to myself and I think thatyou would look r-really cute in a pink mini skirt and a red pair of pumps. Now hear me out on zis, you-you-d look like sooo hot no man could resist you baby!" Jiro said before laughing drunkily.

'Now I know why I never saw Jiro drink, he's a complete idiot when drunk,' Crow thought as he half listened to his drunken friend's rants on how amazing men would look in women's clothing.

"W-what diya think Crow? *hic* Sh-should we just start dressin as ladies cuz it looks better?" Jiro asked before hiccuping for the umpteenth time that evening. Crow sighed before downing the last of his vodka. Crow sighed before flagging down their waitress and asking her for something to calm Jiro down with. She took one look at the Old Blood and nodded before skurrying off to the kitchen to get something to shut the drunken vampire up. Crow turned to face Jiro and was met with Jiro's lips against his own. Crow tried to pull away, but Jiro had wrapped his arms around the smaller Black Blood, trapping him against Jiro's warm body. Crow felt his lips melt against Jiro's and sighed, giving Jiro the opprotunity to push his tongue into Crow's mouth. Crow felt shocked, not only by the fact that he was making out with another man, but it was Jiro no less. His usually polite and controlled student was acting so wild and untamed and it showed in how Jiro's mouth tasted. It was accidental that Crow had a taste of it and found it absolutely addicting. Chocolate with a lovely taste of lemony coconut danced on his tongue along with the aftertaste of spicy cinnamon and a cooling peppermint. Crow managed to push away his lusty friend and catch his breath. He managed to do so before their waitress came back with a melty, decident chocolate cake. It was a cocolate cake with a chocolate cream separating the second layer of chocolate cake, that layer was smothered with a rich dark chocolate icing drizzled with dark chocolate and two triple chocolate dipped strawberries carefully laid on top of the rich cake. Crow took a strawberry and tried to give it to Jiro. Jiro turned his head away and whined a little lie a child. Crow huffed.

'So that's the way he wants to play is it,' Crow thought as he formulated a plan to get Jiro to eat the cake.

"Alright Jiro, if you don't want to eat this delicious cake then I'll just have to eat it all by myself. And you know what, there will be none left for you," Crow said with a smirk. He made sure Jiro saw him pull the plate towards himself and reach for the fork. Jiro quickly snatched the plate and fork and began eating. Crow smirked and was content with eating the strawberry he tried to feed Jiro. The triple chocolate slowly melted before a burst of strawberry blended with the sweet chocolate. Crow paid for the two of them and managed to get Jiro out o the club before the latter decided to get into a fight with someone.

* * *

Jiro was in la-la land while Crow kept the latter standing and walking. Which was pretty hard considering Jiro was extremely tipsy and somehow aquired the desire to spin in circles. Crow sighed, Jiro was a bit heavier than expected and the height difference didn't really help at all. Crow tripped a few times, but regained his balance before his intoxicated companion could do anything stupid. Judging by how intoxicated Jiro was he was likely to do really stupid things like streak in the park or ding-dong-ditch an entire district.

"C-crow, I've gots to tellsya somesin, I-I snuck a bit of your vodka at ze bar. Sos ya kissed me fore we actually did it! F-funny aint it Crow buddy?" Jiro slurred before giggling to himself.

'So that's how he got drunk so quickly, I heard he couldn't handle vodka very well and now I have proof of it in the form of a drunken, lusty, and completely idiotic friend, student, and lover,' Crow thought before stopping. Wait lover? Where did that come from? It couldn't have anything to do with that kiss earlier could it? Crow shook his head, deciding not to think about it any further. Crow decided to tell Jiro about what happened minus the kiss and the mistake of thinking of Jiro as a lover. The Old Blood sighed before he looked to Jiro who looked a little more sober than half an hour ago at the club. Crow knew that Jiro migh somehow remember their kiss in the club, that or Jiro would use his powers of persuasion to get him to tell Jiro everything, but that was a bridge to cross when the time came. He had to settle for carting his dead drunk friend home, and the secret of a kiss in his heart. Both were unaware of the deep, burning love for the other growing slowly inside their hearts that would soon spill over.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright people I know you all are thinking "How can Jiro get intoxicated when he's a vampire?" Well the way I see it, he's tall, meaning he doesn't weigh much. That in turn makes him a light weight, meaning the universal law of light weights being unable to handle alcohol very well comes into play. Besides I imagine he couldn't handle his alcohol well as a human so being turn offered little help to his tolerance level. Review for the next chappie to come out very soon.~Bff#3


	2. New Love, a Bite, and a Possible Future

**Author's Note: **Alrighty people the next chappie's here! Jiro won't remember anything he did last chappie at the club with Crow so only Crow will remember their first kiss.~

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but if I did own it then Mimiko wouldn't be able to be with Jiro because he's with Crow not Alice.

* * *

Crow entered Jiro's room quietly the next morning, careful not to make Jiro's hangover headache much worse. Jiro was busy rubbing his temples trying to quiet the painful buzzing in his head and struggling to remember what had happened the night before. He looked to Crow and smiled, the latter looked much more alluring than yesterday if that was even possible. Jiro already was having difficulty with keeping his hormones in check and not allowing his lust to get the better of him. If that were to happen Jiro would have pinned down Crow and kissed him passionately while untying Crow's long hair. It looked so soft and silky that it was tempting to run his fingers through the long ebony locks that's length rivaled the length of his own hair. Jiro snapped out of his trance when Crow set a tray on Jiro's side table.

"How are you feeling Jiro?" Crow asked as he looked his student over. His long raven colored hair was mussed from sleeping for so long, his cheeks looked a little warm, and Jiro's eyes looked a little blood-shot. Other than that the only thing off with Jiro was that there were little marks on his bottom lip that suspisciously looked like puncture marks.

"I feel like I got thrown off a bus and then hit by it repeatedly before getting rolled down a hill in a trash can," Jiro replied, his voice sounding groogy from waking up only a few minutes ago. Crow smirked before sitting on Jiro's bed beside the aching Old Blood. Jiro scooted over a bit to give his smaller teacher some space to sit and turned to face Crow. Crow's dark eyes widened at the sight of Jiro's bottom lip and this didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Crow? Is there something wrong with me?" Jiro asked as he looked into Crow's fear filled eyes. Crow was at a loss of words and instead of trying to speak chose to remain silent. His gaze shifted from looking into Jiro's eyes to Jiro's neck. Crow had never noticed how smooth the skin looked, it was long and delicate looking as though it belonged to a porcaline doll rather than a tough vampire warrior. It was very tempting to bite said neck and lap up a bit of Jiro's blood that Crow found himself drooling at the mere thought of it.

"Crow! God damn it answer me!" Jiro snapped causing Crow to snap out of his thoughts. He looked shocked by his student's outburst and was utterly angered by the fact that Jiro would even think of speaking that way to him. Crow seethed with rage and Jiro knew it. He was tired of being seen as an obediant student who was no better than an obediant dog, Jiro wanted to show back bone. He wanted to be rebellious and much braver than he usually was around Crow especially when the latter was angry.

"What give you the right to speak to me like that!" Crow yelled as he balled his hands into fists. He wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into the usually uptight vampire. Jiro glared at him before baring his fangs.

"I'm tired of being seen as an obediant lap dog Crow! Ever since I became your student I've been forced to be calm and follow orders like a good dog should! I'm tired of it Crow! Can't you see that I can be more than your damn student!" Jiro shouted angrily at his teacher. That's when Crow's control finally snapped.

"I don't care about how you feel about being my student! I don't care about how you feel at all! Why don't you do the world a favor and just kill yourself Jiro!" Crow shouted with all the anger he had bottled up inside of himself. His breathing calmed down and he realized what he had said. He looked to Jiro and felt guilt weigh down his chest. Jiro's eyes were covered by his bangs, his cheeks were dark red, and his body trembled. Crow smelt a saltyness in the air and realized that Jiro was actually crying.

"Is that how you really feel Crow?" Jiro asked in a whisper, his voice trembling as he spoke. Crow reached out to Jiro, but the latter flinched from the near touch.

"Jiro, you know I didn't mean any of it. I was only angered by your words not you, I'm truly sorry for what I said," Crow said comfortingly to Jiro. Jiro relaxed slightly but still shook a bit from the sadness that enfolded his entire body.

"I-I...I love you," Jiro murmured in a very quiet voice. Crow's eyes widened with shock, had Jiro truely confessed his feelings towards him? Jiro realized what he had said and tried to run, but the combination of his weak knees and Crow's grip on his wrist kept him from moving.

"What did you say?" Crow asked in a quiet voice. Jiro gulped and felt his throat dry up. Anything he was planning on saying came out as quiet mumbles and gasps. Jiro's head spun as he tried to grasp the situation. His vision blurred and he fainted, falling back onto his unsuspecting teacher. Crow felt crushed by Jiro's weight and tried to wriggle from underneath his larger body.

'Dear Lord what has Jiro been eating? A diet of bricks and chocolate is most likely the answer,' Crow thought as he felt Jiro roll on top of him. Jiro and Crow's lips met yet again and this time Crow didn't flinch. He desired the feeling of Jiro's hot lips and how they made his lips tingle when they met. Crow molded his lips to Jiro's and wanted his student to awaken so he could give Jiro a taste of what they did last night.

* * *

Jiro's Mind

Jiro awakened surrounded by black and looked to see his younger self standing above him. The teenage boy held his hand out and Jiro took a hold of it, standing as he used his younger self as a living crutch.

"_Why are you here Jiro? Shouldn't you be out enjoying life?_" The boy asked as he looked up into his older self's eyes.

"I-I don't know...," Jiro mumbled. His younger self nodded before leading Jiro to a door. The raven haired teen opened it, revealing a steamy bath. The two undressed and stepped in quickly. The warm water made Jiro's body relax, he felt his muscles loosen up and the pain in his lower back was aleviated.

"_What happened? Did Cassa return? Or is it something with your heart?_" The teen asked as he swam a little closer to Jiro.

"I think I'm in love," Jiro said. He felt a little nervous, but this faded when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. He turned to his younger self and embraced him. Jiro felt tears run down his face and he trembled as he cried.

"Why! Why must I feel this way towards another man! Why can't I fall in love with a woman!" Jiro cried. His teenage self sighed before rubbing circles ino his older self's back.

"_It's okay, I think its fine. As long as you find love that's all that matters,_" the teen said before he pecked his older self's cheek. Jiro looked into his youthful eyes and sighed shakily.

"It feels so wrong to me, but a part of me desires the touch of another man. I want to feel his warm touch, to hear his laugh makes me feel butterflies in my stomach, and I don't even know if he feels that way about me," Jiro said in a slightly calmer voice.

"_Just admit how you feel, everything you feel towards and about him. Just be honest and he'll be honest with you, you'll see. He might even feel the same,_" the teen said comfortingly. Jiro sighed and closed his eyes.

'Yeah, I'll be honest with Crow and he might even love me back...I know it,' Jiro thought before he returned to the realm of cociousness.

* * *

Jiro's eyes fluttered open and he saw Crow underneath him, their lips locked. Crow noticed Jiro's eyes were opened and wrapped his arms around Jiro. His right hand on Jiro's lower back and his left on the small of Jiro's back. Crow nipped Jiro's bottom lip causing him to moan. That gave Crow entrance to Jiro's mouth and he greedily licked the inside of it. Jiro tasted Crow's sweet mouth and drooled a bit. Jiro held dominance for a minute but Crow had much more experience thus giving him the upper hand. All Jiro could do was follow along or change direction entirely. Jiro untied Crow's long hair and broke off their kiss. He looked into Crow's eyes and gasped for air. Crow let Jiro go and undid Jiro's shirt. He tossed the garnment aside and traced Jiro's lightly toned chest. The latter moaned and his grey eyes hazed over with lust. Crow knocked Jiro onto his back before biting into the area above Jiro's heart. He greedily lapped up Jiro's delicious blood and broke off. Jiro now had a hickey on his chest, but the latter was too busy moaning with lust from Crow's bite.

"I didn't know you were a virgin Jiro, I always thought you made it much farther along in your relationship with Alice," Crow said huskily.

"I never dared to go any further than love bites and what we are doing now, I was too afraid of being broken, but now I no longer have fear. As long as its you," Jiro replied with a moan. Crow licked Jiro's neck, causing the latter great pleasure. Jiro quickly undid Crow's shirt and threw it next to his own. Jiro bit above Crow's heart and he too lapped up Crow's nectar like blood. He took a little less than Crow, but his mark was a much deeper shade of purple.

"You taste so sweet Crow, like the sweet dew drops on a freshly bloomed rose," Jiro cooed. He sighed as Crow licked his neck and nipped it without drawing any blood. He looked to Jiro who nodded, giving him the okay to bite his neck. Crow sank his fangs into Jiro's slender neck and caused him to feel absoute pleasure nearly tear his body in two. They looked into eachother's eyes and wordlessly said "I love you."

* * *

"Wow Crow, I never did something so amazing in all my life," Jiro said, hours after the two started showing their affections towards one another. Jiro laid his head on Crow's bare chest and nuzzled into its warmth. Crow chuckled and ruffled Jiro's hair.

"You realize that since I marked you no one else can touch you," Crow replied before kissing his new lover's forehead.

"Yeah, but lets wait until we get married to go any further. I only feel comfortable with biting and kissing right now," Jiro said before kissing Crow's chin.

"Fine my dear, but remember to preserve that purity. Its mine for the taking," Crow replied before giving Jiro feather light kisses along his chest. Jiro smiled, he hadn't been called dear in so long that he forgotten how warm it made him feel. Crow felt Jiro's face warm up against his chest and looked to see a light pink dusting Jiro's nose and ears while a red color stained his cheeks. Crow chuckled to himself before nibbling on Jiro's pink ear. Jiro smirked before he licked the tip of Crow's nose.

"You know this counts as our first date right?" Jiro said before looking to Crow's neck. Crow noted this and shifted to a position where Jiro could easily bite said neck.

"Here's your dinner and earlier was your show," Crow answered before moaning. Jiro licked the side of Crow's neck to soften the skin of his target. He pulled back to extend his fangs and bit down with a bit more force than intended.

'I have to admit, Jiro is a rather fast learner,' Crow mused as he watched his new boyfriend drain the precious life source from his body. Crow didn't mind the pain of being bitten, but he rather enjoyed the pleasure that came with it. Jiro sighed as he broke off. Before he could lick the red liquid that stained his lips Crow kissed said lips and licked the blood from the seal of Jiro's lips. Jiro allowed Crow access beforehe nibbled on the bottom of Crow's lip. They broke off after a few minutes and Crow sighed as he laid back onto Jiro's bed. Jiro smiled and laid next to him.

"Were you seriously thinking of getting married Jiro?" Crow asked as he looked to his lover of not even a day.

"Of course Crow, I've always dreamt of being married and starting a family of my own. It might be hard, but I might even be able to convince Bluefire-chan to be our serrogate mother when the time comes," Jiro answered with a very light blush on his face.

"You know, having children with you doesn't sound like a bad idea. As long as you play the role of Mommy," Crow replied. Jiro blushed a good five shades darker and Crow laughed.

"I don't want to be the mom, you be the mom. You're shorter than me so it make sense, besides no one I know of has a mom who's six foot seven," Jiro said with sigh.

"No one we know has two men as their biological parents," Crow replied as he rubbed Jiro's sore shoulders.

"I know, but I really do want kids. I want to be able to hold him or her in my arms and know I created him or her. To be honest Crow I really want a little girl with long black hair and beautiful purple eyes who loves to laugh and play. No wait make that twins, an outgoing little girl and a reserved little boy, much like those Vocaloid programs I overheard a few girls squeeling about," Jiro said before touching his chest. Crow knew what Jiro meant by that action, Jiro was wishing to be a girl so they could have children together. They could be a normal couple that wouldn't be mocked as they walked down the street side by side holding hands and exchanging quick pecks on the cheek. Crow held Jiro protectively and kissed his lips. Jiro turned into Crow's shoulder and cried into the strong shoulder. Crow held his trembling love and caressed his cheek tenderly. Crow felt like Jiro had somehow became a child and needed comfort. The truly heart breaking sight of tears flooding Jiro's cool grey eyes and spilling out like mightly rivers leaving red and angry trails on Jiro's smooth ivory colored cheeks made Crow feel like the protective boyfriend he desired to be. Jiro sighed before falling asleep against Crow's chest. Crow gave Jiro one last kiss before tucking his boyfriend into bed. Crow shut the light off and left his love to sleep. The breakfast made for Jiro laid on the side table cold and forgotten unlike the way Jiro felt right now. Warm and loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright readers for what Crow and Jiro did during those few hours is up to your imagination. This fic might be depressing to you guys because unlike my JiroxRinsuke fic this fic will be more realistic when it comes to how the others will react towards Jiro and Crow's relationship. As a note Jiro will be the girl in the relationship because he seems to be moodier than Crow thus making him the most feminine. Review please.~Bff#3


	3. First Date, Love, and Comfort

**Author's Note: **First chappie in which Crow and Jiro are an official couple. Time for their first official date.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but if I did own it then Mimiko wouldn't be able to be with Jiro because he's with Crow not Alice.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he readied himself, today was his first real date with Crow. Sure it was only dinner and a movie in Bluefire's shop, but their only date was when they showed affection and drank blood from eachother. Jiro sighed and stood, he tied his hair back into a low ponytail and looked in the mirror. He wore a dark blue button down shirt with a simple red colored ribbon, he wore some black slacks and his black boots. Jiro wondered how good Crow looked, said vampire was already at the shop and Jiro had to meet him there. Jiro smiled and walked to the shop, wondering what Crow's surprize was.

* * *

Crow sighed, he was an absoute mess. He had chocolate all over him and he felt absolutely sticky. Just then, Jiro opened the door and was astonished by his chocolate covered boyfriend. He took off his shirt and slacks, revealing a pair of black shorts. Jiro took a few steps back and tackled Crow to the ground. Crow yelpped in shock and stared into Jiro's brilliant grey eyes.

"You look even more delicious than before," Jiro said before licking his lips.

"Now wait a minute Jiro, I don't have any clothes on!" Crow yelpped before realizing what he just said. Jiro stared at him and immediatey got off of him.

"I-I appologize for wanting to lick you clean sensei, I just," Jiro said, blushing furiousy before he was cut off by Crow.

"I was only joking Jiro. You need to learn to take a joke," Crow said before kissing Jiro's lips tenderly. Crow pulled away and Jiro licked the chocolate from his lips.

"How did you get covered in chocolate Crow-chan?" Jiro asked as he walked with his choco covered lover to the back of the shop.

"I mistook a bottle of juice for a shrinking potion and well, I turned back after I got submerged in melted chocoate," Crow answered. Jiro licked Crow's cheek and smirked at the blush showing on Crow's clean cheek.

"I guess I don't need dessert now," Jiro said before licking more chocolate off of Crow. Crow moaned when Jiro licked his neck and also when Jiro licked his face. "Sensative to touch are we?" Jiro asked and smirked when Crow's dark blush answered his question.

* * *

An hour later, after Crow was all washed up and dressed in clean clothes, Crow and Jiro were sitting on the wooden floor and eating a variety of fried fish.

"What do you think Crow?" Jiro asked, some breadcrumbs on his face. Crow looked at Jiro and smiled.

"Not bad, but I find it odd that Americans would name something a cat fish. All I can think of when I hear that is a cat with a fish tail," Crow responded. Jiro chuckled a bit and turned on the movie for their date. Crow wrapped his arm over Jiro's shoulders and pulled him close. Jiro kissed Crow's cheek before resting his head on Crow's shoulder.

* * *

After the movie Crow and Jiro grew bored. Sure it was supposed to be a short date, but they wanted it to last longer to make up for not seeing eachother for so long.

"What do you want to do Jiro?" Crow asked. Crow currently was resting his head on Jiro's lap and was up for pretty much anything.

"I don't know," Jiro responded, feeling very bored. He looked around the room and wondered what each of the bottles contained. "Wanna try out some of these potions?" Crow looked at Jiro and huffed.

"No thanks, you saw and tasted what happened to me last time I tried a potion," Crow responded angrily. Jiro chuckled and patted Crow on the head.

"You need to learn to take a joke Crow," Jiro said between his chuckles. Crow smirked and shoved Jiro to the ground. Before Jiro could protest, Crow devoured Jiro's lips. Jiro was shocked, but reacted quickly. He managed to get Crow off balance and was now on top of the much smaller Black Blood. Crow broke off and smirked.

"Good job, you really have learned since yesterday," Crow congradulated. Jiro smiled deviously and held Crow's hands above Crow's head.

"Now its my turn to do the teaching," Jiro said. He held both of Crow's hands in one of his own and reached above Crow to grab a bottle from the table.

"What's that for?" Crow asked curiously. Jiro smirked before uncorking it. He took a swig of it before kissing Crow. Crow felt Jiro push the liquid into his mouth and to avoid suffocation Crow had to swallow it. Jiro broke off and started laughing at the fear on Crow's face.

"You should see your face! I fooled you!" Jiro said between his fit of giggles. Crow glared angrily at Jiro.

"What do you mean you fooled me!" Crow snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I force fed you red wine! You should know I wouldn't give you a potion!" Jiro said merrily. Crow reached up behind him, uncorked a bottle, and jammed the bottle's opening into Jiro's mouth. He tilted Jiro's head back and forced him to drink the white liquid. He removed the bottle and smiled. Jiro pushed Crow down and used his strength to keep him down. Jiro struggled to use his strength as he felt his body change. He fell against Crow's body and sighed. Crow smiled and moved a mirror so Jiro could see himself. Jiro's cheeks burned as he looked at himself. He was now much smaller looking and his clothes changed to the clothes of a woman. Jiro stood up and so did Crow. Jiro only reached the middle of Crow's chest and Jiro hated it.

"Who's the short one now?" Crow asked mockingly. Jiro's face burned with anger and he decided to beat his fists against Crow's chest.

"Give my height back this instant Crow!" Jiro yelled as he hit Crow.

"Why would I do that when you look so cute right now," Crow responded as he ruffled Jiro's hair. It was true, Jiro when much shorter than his normal height looked very cute, especially when he was wearing a school girl's uniform.

"I don't want to look cute! You'll eventually get tired of me and abandon me like everyone else who said I was cute!" Jiro shouted, tears brimming in his eyes. Crow was shocked, what did Jiro mean?

"What do you mean Jiro?" Crow asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I was with Cain at first and he soon left me, then Zelman came and left within a week, and I don't think you'll stay with me for long," Jiro murmured degectedly as he hugged himself. Crow embraced Jiro tightly, causing the latter to gasp.

"Don't fret Jiro, I will never leave you. I love you too much to do that," Crow said fondly as he held Jiro. Jiro felt the tears spill over and he hid his face from Crow's view. Crow tilted Jiro's head up so their lips would meet. Crow broke off and hugged Jiro tighter. "I'll never let you go," Crow whispered to Jiro. Jiro returned to his normal self and rested his head on top of Crow's head. Jiro trembled as he cried in Crow's arms and knew how he felt. Safe, secure, and wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Third chapter already, man time flies. I noticed that there aren't any fics with Crow as the main star so I decided that the only seen once Black Blood needed a little love. Review and lets show that we do care about Crow.~Bff#3


	4. Thinking, Confrontation, and Trouble

**Author's Note: **New chappie! Piping hot and ready for your enjoyment.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but if I did own it then Mimiko wouldn't be able to be with Jiro because he's with Crow not Alice.

* * *

Crow ran his hand through his bangs, sighing as he did this. He was sitting on some random roof in the pale moonlight, thinking about his current relationship with Jiro. Crow loved Jiro more than anything and he wanted his dear student to be happy and right now Crow was what made Jiro happy. There was a few problems with this though. First of all Jiro would have to sacrifice himself to Kotaro so his powers and memories as Alice would return meaning their relationship could never be serious enough where the two of them could get married. The second problem is that Crow still has to bring the medicine to the Dark Princess of the North and once he does that he and Jiro would be separated for a very long time, thus also ending their relationship. The third problem is that none of the Old Bloods in the Special Zone would approve of this relationship. Cain and Zelman have both been in a relationship with Jiro and they still could be harboring feelings towards him, then of course there's Sei who would be furious if his older sister was left unprotected. The final issue is that Zelman has been looking at Jiro with that lustful look in his eyes, meaning Jiro could be in danger. Crow looked out to the horizon, wondering how his lover is doing.

* * *

Jiro tossed and turned in his bed, moaning on occasion.

"C-crow...please don't...I'm not sure if we should be doing this. I-I'm sorry...please don't leave me...I need you," Jiro moaned as a thin sheet of sweat covered his pale skin. He gripped onto the sheets and grit his teeth, drawing blood from his bottom lip because his left fang knicked it. His breathing became speratic as his nightmare progressed.

"No! Don't do it Crow! Don't die on me now! Crow!" Jiro screamed before awakening. He sat up, panting heavily as he closed his eyes. Jiro opened them and looked over to the empty bed on the other side of the room. He felt tears run down his face as he cried out in anguish, he wanted his lover.

* * *

Crow was walking back to the loft when he heard Jiro's screams. He rushed now, jumping off of anything just to get back to the loft quicker. As he ran the only thought in his mind was of Jiro's safety.

* * *

Jiro screamed as he was pinned down to the bed, trying to alert somebody that he was in danger. His captor slapped Jiro across the face, leaving a red handprint on his right cheek.

"Shut up! Do as I say or else you're as good as dead!" The captor snapped as he held a knife to Jiro's throat. Jiro's eyes widened in fear, trying to control his breathing so his throat wouldn't be slit. In came a second man, clearly bigger than the first.

"You know, I like him this way. Quiet and obediant, just like a trained dog," he said before chuckling. He walked over to Jiro's side and licked one of Jiro's tears off of his cheek. Just then the door was kicked open, revealing Bluefire behind it.

"Hey jackasses! Leave my brother alone!" She snapped as she pulled a pistol out of the holster on her right thigh. She aimed it at the one holding a knife to Jiro's throat, challenging him to make a move.

"Fine, we'll leave. Remember this Jiro, your baby sister can't protect you forever!" The smaller man snapped before the two of them jumped out of the window by Crow's bed. Bluefire put her gun away and walked over to Jiro. He sprang up and buried his face into her chest, crying heavily. She shushed him gently, helping him stand before leading him to the living room.

* * *

Crow burst through the door and rushed up the stairs, panting when he reached the top of them. Once he caught his breath he noticed that Jiro had a blanket drapped around his shoulders and he was holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Crow walked over to Jiro and sat down next to him, a million questions to ask. He heard a mug being put down in front of him and looked up to see Bluefire's bright blue eyes looking back at him, though they didn't match the somber mood on her face.

"What happened?" Crow asked after a pregnant silence. Jiro trembled as tears ran down his cheeks and an angry look appeared on Bluefire's face, her eyes darkening to a near black color.

"Two scum bags broke in and nearly raped my dear brother here," she spat, venom in every word. Crow was shocked and dissapointed in himself. Had he stayed home Jiro would've been safe and this wouldn't have happened. Jiro hugged Crow, resting his head on Crow's shoulder.

"C-crow, where were you? I was worried that something had happened to you," Jiro implored, his voice weak from his crying.

"I was thinking, but that's not the issue here. You were attacked but you only worried about me," Crow replied, his voice angry at the second half of his answer.

"I-I'm sorry Crow, I wasn't thinking. I-if I hadn't fallen for you then you wouldn't have to deal with this," Jiro said appologetically, his voice waivering at the end.

"No Jiro! Don't appologize! You're a doormat when you appologize like that! Think about yourself for once!" Crow snapped before he was slapped, but not by Bluefire. He looked to see his lover's hand raised and looking a little red from impact.

"Don't you dare speak that way to me! I was violated and all you can do is yell at me! What kind of friend are you!?" Jiro yelled, standing up as he said this. Tears still ran down his face, which was red from the slap he recieved earlier, anger, and his crying. He ran back to his room, slamed the door, and locked it. Leaving Crow and Bluefire alone.

"Sleep out here, its what you deserve for treating my innocent brother like that," Bluefire said coldly before returning to her room. Crow sighed, he majorly screwed up and now he needed to fix things. Question is how will he fix things.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay readers, review to tell me how you think Crow and Jiro should make up. Tell me whether it should be Jiro who appologizes first or Crow and then explain how they appologize. Just remember to keep it T rated, and Jiro's nightmare was about he and Crow going into battle, Jiro not wanting to fight, and Crow dying in his arms like how Alice died. Review~Bff#3


	5. Make-up and the Past

**Author's Note: **You smell that, that's the smell of a new chapter and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but if I did own it then Mimiko wouldn't be able to be with Jiro because he's with Crow not Alice.

* * *

Crow awoke the next morning sore and stiff, he rubbed the back of his neck to try and alleviate the stiffness. He looked to Jiro's room, noticing Bluefire hand Jiro his breakfast before Jiro quickly shut the door. Bluefire sighed and sat down next to Crow.

"How is he?" Crow asked, worried about his student/lover, if Jiro could even be considered that anymore. Bluefire looked into his eyes, worry very evident on his face.

"He's very scared and lonely. Poor guy, I wish I could help him, but its you he needs comfort from," Bluefire replied, smiling degectedly.

"M-me? He hates me, why would Jiro need me?" Crow choked out, a blush evident on his face.

"He doesn't hate you, it was just a petty fight. Every couple has at least one or two, its good to fight on occasion because then making up brings you closer," Bluefire said seriously, a look of experience in dealing with this sort of thing. Crow stood, not daring to move until Bluefire nudged him in the right direction. Crow knocked on Jiro's door.

"Go away! I don't need anybody!" Jiro shouted from behind the door. Crow huffed as he ran his hand through his bangs, expecting this sort of reaction from Jiro.

"Come on Jiro, open up. Its not good to be alone after something traumatic like that happened," Crow replied calmly, not wanting to get riled up and make everything worse.

"Fuck off! I don't care what you say! Just leave me alone! You aren't my therapist nor are you my parent so just stay the fuck out of my life!" Jiro snapped, not daring to open the door. Crow threw the door off its hinges, not caring to hear the protests of Jiro.

"Damn it Crow your fixing my door!" Jiro snapped. Crow got a good look at Jiro, his eyes were puffy and red, a sign of crying recently, his hair was messed up like he hadn't bothered to brush it at all, and his cheeks were pink either from crying or anger it was hard to tell.

"I don't care about your door! I care about you Jiro!" Crow shouted back, more angry with himself than Jiro. Jiro tried to run away, only to be stopped by Crow's arms around his waist.

"Let go of me this instant damn it! I don't need you! I don't need anybody! I've never needed somebody before so I don't need anybody now!" Jiro snapped, trying to push his teacher off of him. Crow felt anger and felt like slapping his insolent student, but then he calmed down after processing what Jiro had said.

"You mean to say that you've never had somebody to help you?" Crow asked, not really sure what to say to his fellow Old Blood at this point.

"I've been alone for so long. My parents, Shiro, Alice, everyone who gave a damn about me died. Every single death was my fault. I truly am a black sheep, just as they said," Jiro responded, looking to the side and hiding his eyes with his bangs. Crow sat down on Jiro's bed, still holding onto his dear friend and forcing him to sit beside him.

"Who told you that?" Crow inquired. Jiro swallowed the lump in his throat, the words and confidence he had died inside him. Jiro remained silent for a good three minutes, Crow was about to ask again, but Jiro simply put a finger to his precious lover's delicate lips.

"My extended family. They blamed me for the deaths of my parents and siblings, the men at the Navy base blamed me for Shiro's death, and everyone blames me for Alice's death. You probably do as well," Jiro's voice waivered, he was on the verge of tears now. Crow wrapped his arms around Jiro's waist, making the latter gasp and try to push him away.

"D-don't touch me! Please! I'm not-," Jiro cried before the tears slowly cascaded down his cheeks, covering his mouth with one hand so he could muffle his sobs. Crow embraced the crying Black Blood, caressing his cheek before softly pecking his forehead.

"Shh, it's okay. I don't blame you for Alice's death, nobody could have predicted it. Not even that bitch Cassa herself. As for the other deaths I'm positive they wouldn't want that to weigh so heavily upon your heart," Crow said softly into Jiro's ear, his hot breath tickling the sensative skin. Jiro nuzzled his face into Crow's shoulder, not wanting his boyfriend to see him like this.

* * *

Crow sat there with Jiro, comforting the Black Blood and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Jiro eventually calmed down, he managed to cry most of his pent up sadness and as a result made Crow's shirt very damp on the left shoulder.

"Feel better now?" Crow inquired as he took out a tissue from his pocket. Jiro took it and blew his stuffed up nose into it, discarding the used paper into the trash can beside his bed. Jiro simply nodded and yawned, bawling his eyes out drained him both physically and emotionally. He laid his head down in Crow's lap, daring to stare up into his teacher's dark eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Crow. About last night, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just so frustrated that I couldn't defend myself that I took it out on you. I-it was very wrong of me to do so and I...I...I could never appologize enough. Just please, don't be the fifth person to break my heart. Its so fragile I don't think I could ever pick up all the pieces again," Jiro said, looking ready to cry again.

"Jiro, there's no need to cry. I'm not leaving you. Wait fifth? How am I the fifth?" Crow responded, just as confused as a kitten staring into a mirror.

"Cassa broke my heart by killing Alice, Alice broke my heart by kissing another man just to spite me, Cain well he kinda sort of...abused me, and then Zelman...he simply used me," Jiro answered.

"Cain. I can't believe he would do such a thing. What did he do to you? I'll make sure he fucking pays for hurting you," Crow growled possessively, ready to smash the Blue Wolf into a giant pile of goo.

"Well he started out by insulting me. I thought that it was nothing until...He- he," Jiro broke off to wipe away the tears he didn't notice before.

"He started making me believe his insults. He made me see myself as a fat, pathetic excuse for a Black Blood! I tried everything to please that man! I stopped eating the chocolates I love so much! I worked out everyday for four hours without a break to lose weight! I dressed like a woman for him! I bought those breast insert things just to look the part! But that wasn't good enough for Cain, no. He started hitting me. Calling me a whore and hitting me when I didn't call him or wasn't an obediant lap dog like he wanted! He even tried to rape me while I was getting dressed." Crow simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jiro, the most polite and strong man he knows putting up with being treated like some third-rate girlfriend from the streets.

"Why? Why didn't you just end things with him the moment it started?" Crow asked, afraid of the answer.

"I didn't want to be alone. If I broke up with Cain then no Black Blood nor Red Blood would want to be with me. God not even a Half-Blood would touch me. I thought that things would get better, maybe I would get better...the pain would stop...the urge to cut myself would stop...everything would stop," Jiro responded, a whisper by the end of his answer. Crow knew about Jiro's past with cutting.

* * *

_It all started out as a normal day ten years ago, the Sanctuary was at peace. Crow was finishing up his training for the day and decided to check on Jiro. The ninety year old Black Blood was very quiet as of late and Crow wanted to make sure he was alright. Crown knew how hard it was to lose a loved one, his own sister died after she turned him. _

_"Jiro? Are you in here?" Crow asked as he knocked on the door to Jiro's room. Receving no answer he opened the door, not prepared for what was behind it. Standing there, staring like a deer in headlights was Jiro, no shirt on and a knife in his hand that he was currently using to slit his wrist._

_"Crow! Its not what you think!" Jiro cried, a blush on his face._

_"You're cutting yourself," this came out more as a statement than a question._

_"I guess it is what you think," Jiro mumbled. Crow ripped the knife from Jiro's hand and threw it at the wall behind him._

_"Just what were you thinking! This destructive behavior is unacceptable Jiro! How can you be a role-model for Kotaro when you're doing this sort of thing!" Crow snapped, his face red with anger._

_"I don't know! I just wanted to try it and see if it would help with my grief!" Jiro exclaimed with a fearful look in his eyes._

_"How long have you been doing this?" Crow demanded answers and he wanted them now._

_"About three months! I wanted to stop and I tried, but the urges just kept coming and I just could help myself!" Jiro dropped to his knees and begged at Crow's feet._

_"That's it! No more lessons until you're mind it stable! You are to be under my watchful eye at all times and get therapy! Just to be safe I'm taking your sword and your knives away!" Crow shouted, making Jiro cower in fear. Jiro latched onto Crow's leg, the latter dragging the Black Blood across the carpet as he gathered the sharp objects Jiro kept in his room._

_"Please Crow! I'm sorry! I'll do anything else, but please not my sword! I need it! Please!" Jiro cried, trying to use the puppy-dog face to make Crow soften his punihment._

_"Just for that no cooking either, and no library privilages for a month," Crow said as he detached Jiro from his leg and stormed off to hide the offending objects where Jiro couldn't hide them._

* * *

"Do you still get the urge to cut now Jiro?" Crow asked, now being a bit more level-headed than ten years ago.

"No, I'm better now. I still refuse to go to therapy though," Jiro muttured, blushing a light pink color. Crow smiled and kissed Jiro's lips.

"Good, now why don't we make up for lost time," Crow said huskily as he took his shirt off. Jiro smirked and glomped his lover, ready to kiss until his lips were so swollen he couldn't speak at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I told you guys this would be darker than my other fics. Well it's my head-canon that Jiro had tried cutting and/or suicide to try to escape his grief over Alice. Its sad and twisted I know, but looking at how heart broken Jiro looked as Alice turned to ash in his arms it probably broke him mentally as having a loved one die in your arms would do. Review and don't worry, the next chapter will be super fluffy and funny I promise.~Bff#3


	6. New Body and Mischift

**Author's Note: **Now its time for that new chapter you guys wanted~ Got my first review for this fic so as a reward you guys get that fluffy chappie I promised~ Enjoy~

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but if I did own it then Mimiko wouldn't be able to be with Jiro because he's with Crow not Alice.

* * *

It has been a week since Jiro nearly got raped, he had nightmares every night because of it. Crow could understand though, if something traumatic had happened to him he too would get nightmares. Jiro was reluctant to talk about them, for he was always afraid of relapsing back into his depression. Jiro noticed the longing looks Crow had whenever they passed by a beautiful woman, said looks stabbed Jiro in the heart and twisted it every time he thought of it. So Jiro hatched a plan, one that would ensure Crow was happy with him for eternity.

* * *

"No way!" Bluefire snapped as she finished putting the jars on the shelf.

"But why not?" Jiro whined, he really wanted this thing really badly.

"Messing with your hormonal balance is one place even I won't go!" Bluefire replied, not willing to give in to her brother's "needs".

"It won't be long! Just until I get breasts like yours!" Jiro begged, getting on his knees and looking up at her with longing eyes.

"No means no Jiro-nii-san! Now watch the shop until I get back, and no using my magical products!" Bluefire answered, ripping Jiro's hands off her dress and walking out the door. Jiro took one of her spell books from the shelf, flipping through to find a spell to help him.

'She said no using her products, but she never said I couldn't make my own,' Jiro thought as he continued flipping through.

* * *

It took him about half an hour, but he found what he needed. Jiro had recieved a call only a few minutes ago, Bluefire saying that there was a very long line at the market place and a ton of fights breaking out so it'll be a couple hours until she would be back.

'Perfect, now to get started,' Jiro mused as he looked over the recipe.

"Okay, so the first thing is half a cup of grapefruit juice," Jiro said aloud as he started searching for the fruit. Jiro found it in a bowl near a shelf full of weird things in vials. Jiro looked at one of the vials and jumped back when it looked like something jumped out at him. He hurried back and juiced the massive fruit. He poured it into a little black couldron on the table, feeling a little like Bluefire right now.

"Alright, next is a teaspoon each of sugar, spice, and everything nice." Jiro looked around, finding the sugar and adding it to the mix, but when he turned he knocked the contents of a pink vial into the mixture. Jiro hummed to himself as he searched for spice. All he could find was cinnamon, paprika, and pepper. Jiro chose the cinnamon seeing as how he wanted to be sweet not spicy.

'Then again perhaps I do want a hot spice...Who knows it might make me hot,' Jiro thought as he took the cinnamon and paprika over. He added a teaspoon of each, and searched for everything nice.

"Everything nice? What the hell is that?" Jiro mused aloud as he searched around the shelves. One jar caught his interest, inside was a lavender colored liquid and it was simply labled 'Essence of Nice'. Jiro simply took said jar and added the right amount, not sure if he wanted more in it or not.

"Next is a handful of the fruit of the desired breast size," Jiro simply blushed as he said this and smacked himself for saying it. He then smacked himself for he remembered saying that word to Bluefire earlier. Jiro noticed the fruit bowl and walked over, different sized fruits in the bowl and walked over to the mirror. He took off his coat and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt. Jiro blushed as he stuffed his shirt, testing each fruit to see which size fit his body type the best.

'Maybe I should go for the hand watermelons I mean I am tall so it'd balance my body out, but then again Crow might like smaller breasts so maybe I should add oranges. Of course he also might not like them at all...I know, I'll call him,' Jiro decided to call his lover and ask what he thinks he should do.

* * *

Crow heard his cellphone ringing and sighed as he got out of the shower.

"This is Crow, what do you want?" Crow said into the phone, annoyed that he was interrupted in the middle of using an herbal body scrub to make his skin nice and soft.

_"Hey Crow-chan, its me Jiro," _Crow heard over the phone. Crow smiled as leaned against the wall.

"Hey babe, how's my sexy swordsman doing?" Crow asked as he imagined how Jiro looked on the other end.

_"Good. Um I have a question to ask you."_

"Shoot."

_"Um...What size fruit do you like as a woman's...you know...bust size." _Crow dropped the phone and fumbled to catch it.

"Um...I guess it depends on how tall the woman is and if she's skinny or fat."

_"Okay, so hypathetically if I was to suddenly be endowed with a woman's chest what size would they be?" _

"Hand melons."

_"R-really? You sure they wouldn't be like clementines or something tinier? Or maybe I'm flat chested?" _

"No. I've seen you naked before so it would make sense seeing as how that's size would correlate to breast size. Wait why are you asking me this anyway? You know I'm gay right?"

_"No reason gotta go bye!" _Corw heard Jiro mutter something about back pains before hanging up. Crow simply sighed as he hung up.

'Aw well, back to my shower,' Corw thought as he turned the hot water back on.

* * *

Jiro simpy sighed as he added the watermelon. He wanted something smaller, but he really wanted Crow to be happy.

"Okay so the last thing is a DNA sample of the intended person," Jiro said. He spit into the couldron, he didn't mind though seeing as how he was going to have a very well endowed chest in a few minutes. The mixture suddenly started bubbling like crazy. It stopped as suddenly as it started and had reduced to about half of its original volume. Jiro gave it a swirl before gulping.

'Well, if this works then maybe Crow will finally be happy. I might not be able to return to my normal self, but I can't help it. I want his happiness more than my own. Goodbye old body, you've been kind to me for so long, but you've also kept me from Crow for far too long,' Jiro thought as he took up the couldron. Jiro drank most of its contents before slamming it back down onto the table. Jiro suddenly felt dizzy, his heart pounding and the room spinning around him. Jiro stumbled back before falling to the floor. Jiro felt pain fill his entire body, being too pained to even scream as he felt tears prick his eyes. Jiro moaned before passing out, thinking he heard someone open the door.

* * *

Crow walked into his and Jiro's room, surprized to see a woman standing there. She turned and hugged Crow tightly.

"So Crow what do you think?" She asked as she stepped back. She had long, flowing black hair and stunning gray eyes, her waist was very thin yet her hips were so petit, her chest drew most of Crow's attention. So large and round, and yet so perfect on her. Said woman looked like an Amazon goddess for she was much taller than Crow, in fact she looked to be about Jiro's height. That's when he noticed what the woman was wearing.

"Jiro!?" Crow exclaimed in shock. The woman nodded, giggling at his shocked face.

"Took you long enough," Jiro huffed as he er well she put her hands on her hips.

"Wh-what happened to you?!" Crow asked motioning to Jiro's new hot bod.

"Don't you like it? I got handmelon sized breasts like you wanted," Jiro said seductively as she put Crow's hands on her new chest. Crow blushed a deep red colro.

"Th-that's not the point! Come one, we're finding a cure for this!" Crow snapped before taking a hold of Jiro's wrist ad started dragging the new female to the door.

"B-but why?! Isn't this what you wanted?!" Jiro cried. Jiro gasped and started crying, dropping to her knees and weeping openly into her hands. Crow turned and his eyes widened as he noticed that Jiro was shrinking. By the time she stopped Jiro was about only up to Crow's ankle. The Old Blood picked up his shrunken lover and held her tight.

"Jiro, you didn't need to do this to yourself. I'm happy with you just the way you were before," Crow cooed softly, not wanting to hurt Jiro's now sensative hearing.

"B-but you look at women so wantingly! I just wanted to make you happy! I-I-" Jiro shrunk another inch and was about to get smaller when Crow hugged her.

"I'm sorry Jiro. I'm just not used to having a male as my special someone. In fact I've never had a special someone so I have no idea how to please you and keep you happy. Just please, let me fix you before you shrink away into nothing," Crow had no idea that he was crying right now. Jiro kissed her giant lover's cheek, only to be completely soaked by one of Crow's tears.

"Oh Crow, don't cry. It hurts to see you cry. Let's go back to Bluefire-chan's shop. That's where I made myself this way," Jiro said loudly into Crow's ear so her tiny voice could he heard. Crow nodded and both of them blushed. They just realized that Jiro's clothes had slipped off when she first started shrinking.

* * *

Jiro sat on the table, watching Crow look through some books. Her stomach growled, this Crow noticed so he cut up some grapes and blueberries for Jiro to snack on while he worked. Jiro wrapped her body up tighter in Crow's hair ribbon, for that was the only thing keeping her covered. Crow found a potion recipe to at least make Jiro a man again. He got to work immediately, wanting to see Jiro's normal self as his motivation.

'Crow, he really does care about me. I've only been causing him trouble and heart ache. I'm so sorry Crow, you'd be better off without me,' Jiro stood and walked to the table's edge, looking ready to jump when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Jiro turned, eyes widening as standing there was Crow, his size very close to Jiro's. Jiro buried her face into Crow's shoulder and cried, making Crow cry as well. He was so happy to hold his lover again. Just then Jiro passed out, Crow freaking out about it and panicing like an idiot.

* * *

Jiro opened his eyes, and looked at the mirror beside him. He returned to his normal self and size. Looking in his lap he smiled at his shrunken and slumbering boyfriend. Jiro smiled and scooped him up, carrying him over to the doll clothes. Jiro smirked as he put Crow in a cutesy pink princess dress. Jiro took a picture before kissing his tiny man. A puff of smoke filled the room. When it faded Crow was his normal size, and the dress was just a shameless little slip on him. Crow woke up to the sound of Jiro laughing, and simply laughed as well.

"Wh-why are you *he he he* laughing?" Jiro questioned before chuckling some more.

"*he he* You're naked," Crow answered. Jiro blushed and covered himself. Crow smirked and devoured Jiro's lips. Jiro moaning and allowing Crow's tongue to enter his moist cavern. Jiro pulled away slightly, their tongues dancing with the other's on mid air. Crow blushed and Jiro took over. They nipped and kissed until their lips started hurting. When Jiro pulled away he looked at Crow. The Old Blood was panting heavily, his cheeks were bright red, his lips were swollen and a light pink color, and his silken locks were messed up, but to Jiro he looked like an angel sent to Earth.

"I love you Crow-chan~" Jiro cooed before kissing Crow's cheek. Crow giggled.

"I love you too Ji-chan," Crow whispered back. They hugged each other, enjoying the other's scent and the shared warmth of their bodies.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well it might be odd, but I never said it would be normal. LOL I couldn't help but think of Jiro trying to be a girl so yeah this came to mind and I just rolled with it. Next chapter will be back to drama and darkness. Review and say what you think Crow should have done to shrunken Jiro, but keep it T rated please!~Bff#3


End file.
